


Quickie

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason have a dirty quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

Since Jason was just wearing his domino mask tonight, the smirk and mischief was clearly seen. His voice was equally alluring. “Dickie, ya know it is boring tonight. So why don’t we find some privacy?” If he hadn’t been wearing the scarlet mask, then Jason would have winked.

Dick felt his cheeks heat up some at the thought. The reasonable side of him told him that they should stay on their toes, no matter how boring it was. This was Gotham and boredom was just the calm before the storm. It was true how bored they were though, just watching and waiting. He wanted to do something. The more unruly, impulsive side of him over shined the logical side, and Nightwing found himself sending a sultry glance at Jason.

“I know a great place.” Dick said, and without waiting for the younger man to reply, he grappled off down to a different block where all the buildings were close. In the center, there was a tall building that looked down on the others. No one would look up.

“Perfect spot.” Jason smirked, landing on the roof after Dick eagerly. Without wasting a second, his lips were on Dick’s, hot and fiery with withheld lust. The elder man returned the kiss just as passionately, growing muddled and very warm with Jason’s hands roaming all over his skin tight suit. The acrobat’s hands found its way to Jason’s fly, unzipping and yanking down his pants sloppily. Jason helped, shoving his pants and boxers down to reveal his throbbing, hard cock that was dripping with pre come.

Dick got down on his knees, hands holding the base of Jason’s cock, moving up and down a few times before he took Jason’s cock in his mouth. That got a small gasp out of the antihero, a mutter of, “Yeah, keep doing that.”

Nightwing’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked and ran his tongue along Jason’s penis, licking up the salty pre come, occasionally looking up with that sultry look that Jason loved so much. After a few minutes of this, Jason leaned down and unzipped Dick’s suit, yanking it down harshly to Dick’s knees and maneuvering the elder man so that he was on all fours.

Jason loved looking at Dick this position, to see his perfectly shaped ass. The antihero bit open a condom he retrieved from his jacket, putting it on and then taking some lube and rubbing it on his fingers. Then he pushed a finger in, earning a pleased gasp from Dick. Jason moved his finger around, preparing Dick. Then he added another finger, eliciting another gasp.

“C’mon, put it in already.” Whined Dick, wiggling around impatiently. Jason didn’t mind Dick’s request, slipping his penis into Dick slowly at first. The acrobat twitched and began to move back and forth, setting a steady pace. Jason thrusted at the same speed, his mind clouded with pleasure and the feeling of Dick wrapped around him. The vigilante was saying a bunch of silly, stupid words that didn’t make any sense.

Jason increased the speed, slamming into Dick, more curses and nonsense falling from Dick’s lips. That earned a smirk from Jason, and he kept the unforgiving fast pace until he couldn’t hold back the come anymore, vision whitening out briefly in ecstasy. Dick followed after quickly, letting out a cry as he comed all over his suit and part of the building.

Tenderly, Jason pulled out, bringing Dick in for a heated kiss, still not getting enough of the acrobat. When they finally pulled away from each other, Jason chuckled, taking a hold of the top of the Nightwing suit which was wet with come. No way could Dick go out fighting criminals with come all over his suit. “Looks like patrol is over for you, babe.”


End file.
